THe Joy of Life is Living
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: *Completed* *I'm thinking of doing a lemon scene* *Should I?* An alternative couple style Gundam Romance. Relena has new found feelings for one of the Gundam pilots. Does he feel the same bout her? Will they ever tell their true feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters…other companies own them…I am broke.

A/N: This is about five years after the Endless Waltz

E-mail: violetangel3@yahoo.com

"**The Joy of Life is Living"**

The joy of life is living, 

_The joy of life is giving,_

_I know it seems crazy_

_But this mask I've set in place_

_A smile is always on my face._

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*

"Relena." Duo sighed. He was really is going to have get over his feelings for her. When he had taken up the job to be Relena's bodyguard he thought this would be the easiest job in his life. All he had to do was watch over a spoiled brat who stalks Heero, his best friend who was also like him, a Gundam Wing Pilot, and that was it. It was easy until one day he discovered a new side of Relena, the woman side.

  Duo sighed again frustrated that he could not tie his tie. The tuxedo Duo was wearing was void of white and consisted of red and black from his neck on down to his feet. His hair in its usual braided style hung down his back. Duo gathered up the courage walked down the hall and knocked on a door.

 

The joy of Life is living 

_The joy of Life is giving_

_I know it seems crazy_

_This new feeling is making me hazy_

_But as I 'm seeing you tonight_

_In this new light_

_My heart is not beating right…_

~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~

Relena opened the door only to stare in the face of a smiling Duo. Relena's heartbeat went faster and she felt butterflies I her stomach. Telling herself to calm down she asked,

       "What's wrong Duo?"

       "Hey, princess I was wanting to know if you knew how to tie a tie."

"Come on in Duo." Relena spoke in a half laugh at the desperate look on the pilot's face. Relena watched as Duo strode into her room. He had grown up since the final battle with Marimea. He was taller and more muscular-Relena remembered when she had stumbled across him working out when he had first become her bodyguard…Man, was he a sight to behold! The muscles in his arms and his pectorals were something else! Relena snapped out of her reverie and walked over to Duo.

      "Okay, hand me your bow tie."

     "Yes ma'am" Duo mocked saluted

     Relena took the tie and began tying it around his neck. She smelt a whiff of cologne the smell suited him it smelt like Brute. She looked up into Duo's amethyst eyes and she felt weak at the knees. Relena quickly looked back down at her task. Duo could never like a girl like her. Relena sighed.

      "What's wrong princess."?

      "Nothing…Duo I'm just tired."

      "Cheer up just think…"

Relena laughed loving Duo all the more because he always made her laugh!  Loving!! Relena mentally corrected herself. She like him, yeah, loved him more…like a… NO! she liked him only as a friend or a-a-a brother…right???

      "I'm done Duo."

       "Thanks…ready to go!"

        "Yeah."

(At the banquet)

_The joy of life is living_

_The joy of life giving_

_As I dance to this tune with you_

_Trying to cheer you up to so you won't be blue_

_The joy of life is living_

_The joy of life is giving_

Duo watched enviously as all those suitors pawned over Relena. The princess, the golden-haired beauty, Duo looked at his glass of champagne in his hand. Duo rolled his eyes remembering the scene in Relena's bedroom when he had looked in her eyes it was all he could do from kissing her. Her laughter made him feel warm inside. Duo sighed knowing that a girl like her could never like a guy like him. Princess to merchant, Pacifist to Destroyer, and Goddess of Life to the God of Death, he was cursed death angel were she was an angel. Duo glanced around the ballroom and saw red as a man seemed to be harassing Relena. Duo walked up to the couple and putting his glass in the man's hand asked Relena to dance giving him an imitation of Heero Yuy's famous death glare. Then Duo swept Relena off in a waltz. 

Duo then swept Relena off in a waltz. Relena never felt so lightheaded; she was glad Duo had rescued her from all those men. Relena felt Duo pulling her closer and she gladly let him, she rested her head on his chest and she felt his soothing arms around her. She instantly felt as if she was in a dream only her and Duo dancing in the room to a steady waltz, which now had changed to a slow body dance.

Duo moved toward the balcony with Relena in his arms swaying to the music. He was surprised when she rested her head on his chest, so he pulled her closer breathing in her lilac smell.

"You know this is better than watching a movie."

Relena chuckled as she glanced up at Duo and was surprised by an unreadable expression in his eyes.

_I am going insane _

_Trying to refrain_

_From loving/falling for you_

_I know the Joy of life is living_

_And trust me I'm always giving_

_So I'm letting this mask fall_

_So you will see my soul_

_Now Behold!!!!_

_The true me…._

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~

"Duo…?" Relena whispered, "What's happening to us?"

 "I don't know."

 "I have never felt this way before."

"But what about the thing you had with Heero?"

Duo looked to see clear pain in Relena's eyes. 

    "Not even with Heero…he didn't…he didn't think that our love would be the best thing for the colonies…"

Duo dared not to hope….

  "What feeling are you talking about…Relena?"

_The joy of life is living_

_The joy of life is giving_

_I know this is crazy_

_But this mask set on my face_

_Is now out of place…_

"Relena, what are your feelings for me."?

Relena stared into Duo's eyes for once not seeing him not as the happy-go-lucky man but as the human with feelings. His eyes told volumes of stories: pain, loneliness, fear, heartache, trust, …love?

     'For who?'  Relena wondered

_But if you return my feelings to me…_

Relena wondered if she should tell Duo her feelings for him. Relena gathered her courage took a deep breath and prayed to the God in heaven Duo felt love for her too.

       "I… Duo I fe…fee…feel love for you."

     "What?!'

     "I love you, Duo."

Duo searched her face see the emotions in her eyes…so see if he was imagining things. Duo cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. It shocked him deeply at what he saw there: pain, loneliness, fear, hope, trust and love…love for him Duo Maxwell, God of Death… the Destroyer. He brought her close to were their noses were touching and he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered on her lips.

"I love you…too!"

Duo crushed her to him and claimed her lips passionately.

(After the banquet)

_I'll be as happy as can be_

Relena laughed as Duo twirled her around in his arms. This man, this handsome man was her prince, protector but more than that her love. Relena looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star making a wish that Heero can discover what did she had found. She wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and as she looked into her eyes she let herself break free from her chains as Queen Relena, Princess of Peace. Relena was bubbling over with laughter and love. No more Prime Minister, now she was a woman full a passion and in love!

She is so beautiful and she is all mine. Duo looked at the shooting star thanking Hero for the precious gift he had left behind. He looked back deeply into her eyes letting himself drown in pleasure as their lips met under the moonlit sky. A sweet melody arose from two doves as they announced their mating season

_Since the Joy of Life is Living_

_Since the Joy of Life is Living._

                                                   ~Fin~

Ending stinks anyway….that was my first fic about Duo and Relena. The poem I created myself. Thanks for reading it…constructive critisim appreciated. Well, anyway I'll write a sequel if you want me to.


	2. One More TimeNever Will I Say Goodbye

A/N: Heyyyyyyyyy ya'll! I'm back with a sequel, to "The Joy of Life is Living."  I'm glad that lots of ya enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one too…I had first wrote a poem w/it and then decided against it…I would just insert quotes…so here it is 

Disclaimer: Sighs…nope don't own it yet…. nothing…characters or story…just borrowing it for a lil while…I also do not own any of these quotes.

**Email me: Please Review: violetangel3@yahoo.com**

A/N: this is about a month after "The Joy of Life is Living"

Stop listening to me & READ!

One More Time…Never Will I Say Goodbye 

Heero looked up at the night sky wondering if Relena was okay. Leaning against the balcony railing…he just could not sleep, something was still bothering him…something was still left undone.   He had left five years ago because he knew deep inside he would never fit into Relena's fast paced lifestyle.  He use to be a man of no feeling.  He was grateful to Relena for trying to break him from that mold…as he looked to the stars he knew he needed to settle things, so he would be free as well as she.  He turned back inside walked to the bed smiling slightly as the one he loved was sprawled out with a small smile on her face. Bending down he kissed her softly. He quickly got dressed and headed toward Earth.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

James A. Baldwin - **"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."**

* * *

A stranger stood outside the window observing the scene before him, a small smile seem to appear on his features as he slightly shook his head, whispering a "You sly fox, Duo."

Inside 

Relena wrapped her arm around Duo's neck as he deepened the kiss.  She felt on fire as his hands roamed over her body, touching and stroking her different areas.  

"See, Relena, this is what you do to me." Whispered an aroused Duo onto her lips.  "Every day, every moment, Every time I'm near you."

Relena giggled.

"It seems to me, I need to help you put this fire out."

"Did I just hear the Princess of Peace utter something naught?"

Relena rolled her eyes.  "Maybe as the God of Death you would want to do something about it." Relena looked up at him expectantly.

"Not tonight, babe." Duo uttered as he brushed his lips across hers one more time before grabbing his jacket.

"Come on Duoo" Relena whined.

Duo smirked slightly.  "You have an early morning appointment tomorrow and this is no time for us to engage in our activities.  Duo whispered into her ear "Don't worry though the God of Death will be there to collect you soon." He excited the door leaving a blushing Relena who collapsed on the bed sighing out the name Duo.  

After changing into her nightwear, She climbed into bed and a few minutes later sleep claimed her.  

The figure walked in softly and approached the bed.  He softly outlined her face as if to engrave it into him memory one last time. He whispered a "Good luck" and quickly disappeared from the balcony.

Meanwhile 

Duo ran around the grounds until he saw the figure that jumped from the balcony in Relena's room.  Sprinting faster Duo hurried over to the figure.

Heero turned and saw Duo sprinting toward him.  The years had not changed Duo at all.  He still had his same hairstyle. His amethyst eyes were as bright as ever and were still holding that mischievous gleam.  

"So what brings you here" said Duo as he broke the silence.

Heero still wasn't surprised at Duo's bluntness.  

"You know why."

"Yea, well she's doing good."

"I can see that."

"You?"

"I'm doing fine"

"That's good."

"Visiting long?"

"No."

Heero glanced away looking back up into the night sky.  "Don't tell her I've been here."

"Why?"

"She is healed…no use of bringing up painful memories."

"I wont tell her…but if she asks…you know I wont lie"

"I know"

Heero started to walk away.  "I'll keep in touch"

"You do that"

Something seem to dawn on Duo…he shouted a "Wait"

Heero stopped walking.  Duo ran to catch up with until they were about a yard away.

"One more thing, have you found her?"

"Yeah"

Duo smiled. "Well you better get back to her then, good luck man.

"Same here"

As Duo watched Heero get smaller and smaller, he observed that Heero had not changed much.  He was still a man of few words, and a man who never says goodbye.  He was a man that had finally found love.  Duo was glad Heero had finally found what he needed.  Duo turned toward his house wishing he had asked Heero who she was.

Somewhere in Space 

"Heero I've been worried sick, where did you go?"

"Visiting"

"Oh."  

"I've finished now…I'm back home" He saw her eyes light up.  Heero wrapped his arms around the one who really showed him and opened up his feelings. He leaned down and kissed her.

'Yes, Duo' he thought to himself 'I've found her'

He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes.  "I'm here to stay."

"Oh Heero" tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Everything is settled," she inquired tearfully.

"Yes"

"I'm glad"

"As am I, Catherine."  He brought his head down for another kiss

* * *
    
    _Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible --_
    
    _it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform_
    
    _you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession_
    
    _could._
    
    _~ Barbara De Angelis ~_

* * *

Next Night 

Duo held a sleeping Relena in his arms.  He stopped there make out session before it went to far…he wanted to make sure Relena was really ready.  Duo kissed the top of her head as he looked toward the balcony.

"Duo"

Duo turned his head back in shock.  "Relena…your still awake."

"He was here wasn't he."

Duo looked down at her with love filled eyes.

"Ya"

"Did he find her?"

"Yes."

Relena snuggled deeper into Duo's embrace. 

"I'm glad"

Duo kissed her forehead as he whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad he found the one he was meant for, as did I."

Relena grinned as their lips met.  She silently wished Heero good luck and hoped he was happy like she was.  She also rejoiced in the face that they both had let go…and both had let love find them.  They all had come so far, as changes hit them around every corner…now, everything had finally all worked out. 

As they both meditated…they soon fell asleep…oblivious to the shooting stars. 

The End

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it…I may redo it…I don't think I like it.  Anyway I surprisingly paired Heero up with Catherine…and I soooo tempted on doing a Duo/Relena lemon scene….what do u think? Should I make a revise version…the Left out part. Well just don't stand there REVIEW!


End file.
